


we could do better

by RandomFandom5



Series: Playlists [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, Enemy Lovers, Fanmix, Multi, Music, Playlist, Work In Progress, angels & demons, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandom5/pseuds/RandomFandom5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for angel/demon romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could do better

**Author's Note:**

> My first work published on this site! I hope I make a good first impression...
> 
> I made this playlist simply because I find these two archetypes fascinating individually, but especially if you throw them together into an explosive cocktail of hate. Yum.
> 
> There a few songs that I would've put on here, but they aren't available on Spotify and at this point I don't even remember what they are. On the lyrics: I just picked whatever I thought fit the concept best. Some convey the meaning well, some don't. Sometimes you just have to listen to the song to get it. (And also because they're damn good songs.)

**we could do better:** a playlist for angel/demon romance

 

1\. **Do Better - Say Anything**

_Even scientologists_

_Know there's more to all of this_

_Search the ruins for trapdoors_

_Wonder what you're put here for_

2\. **Stripped - Shiny Toy Guns**

_Let me see you stripped down to the bone_

_(Let me hear you speaking just for me)_

_Let me see you stripped down to the bone_

_(Let me hear you crying just for me)_

3.  **The Horror Of Our Love - Ludo**

_Ancient language_

_Speak through fingers_

_The awful edges where you end and I begin_

_Inside your mouth, I cannot see_

_There's catastrophe in everything I'm touching_

_As I sweat and crush you..._

_And I'll hold your beating chambers until they beat no more_

_You die like angels sing_

4.  **Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy**

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

5.  **Caught Like A Fly - Falling In Reverse**

_Caught like a fly in a web of your lies_

_It's truth be told now or it's meet your demise_

_So how did it feel when you held the knife_

_That you stuck right in my back a thousand times?_

6.  **Down In It - Nine Inch Nails**

_I was up above it_

_Now I'm down in it_

_I used to be so big and strong_

_I used to know my right from wrong_

_I used to never be afraid_

_I used to be somebody_

7.  **Kiss With A Fist - Florence + The Machine**

_My black eye casts no shadow_

_Your red eye sees no blame_

_You slaps don't stick_

_Your kicks don't hit_

_So we remain the same_

8.  **I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace**

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

9.  **Closer - Nine Inch Nails**

_(Help me)_

_I broke apart my insides_

_(Help me)_

_I got no soul to sell_

_(Help me)_

_The only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

10.  **I'm Just Your Problem - Adventure Time**

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you_

11.  **D.T.M (Dead To Me) - Simon Curtis**

_Look at how you've turned_

_Yeah, you watched me burn_

_Just threw me in the fire and you weren't concerned_

12.  **I Miss The Misery - Halestorm**

_I've tried but I just can't take it_

_I'd rather fight than just fake it_

_('Cause I like it rough)_

_You know that_ _I've had enough_

_I dare you to call my bluff_

_Can't take too much of a good thing_

13.  **Hellfire - The Hunchback Of Notre Dame**

_Protect me, Maria_

_Don't let this siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire seat my flesh and bone_

_Destroy Esmeralda, and let her taste the fires of Hell_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone..._

14.  **Girl With One Eye - Florence + The Machine**

_She told me not to step on the cracks_

_I told her not to fuss and relax_

_Pretty little thing, stopped me in my tracks_

_But now she sleeps with one eye open_

_But_ _that's the price she'll pay_

15\. **Madness - Muse**

_And when I look back_

_At all the crazy fights we had_

_Like some kind of madness_

_Was taking control_

_And now I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized what you mean_

16\. **Bedroom Hymns - Florence + The Machine**

_The sweetest submission_

_Drinking it in_

_The wine, the women, the bedroom hymns_

17\. **Dead! - My Chemical Romance**

_I'll be here waiting_

_Babe, did you get what you deserve?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

18\. **Only You - Ellie Goulding**

_Only you can beat_

_The aching in my heart, my enemy_

_The only animal I couldn't fight_

_You hold me in the dark when storms arrive_

19\. **Dark In My Imagination - of Verona**

_I scream God forgive me, please_

_'Cause I want you on your knees_

_But I don't wanna think about it now_

_I know I won't get out if I follow you_

20\. **Take Me Or Leave Me - RENT**

_Baby, what's my sin?_

_Never quit, I follow through_

_I hate mess, but I love you_

_What to do with my impromptu baby?_

21\. **Playing With Fire - Paula Seling and Ovi**

_If we get together now, we'll burn this place down!_

_You and me, can't you see we're playing with fire_

_Tell me now, do you feel this burning desire?_

_Don't stop, make it rock, it's taking us higher_

_Could it be just a dream_

_Are you running away?_

22\. **Gods & Monsters - Lana del Rey**

_In the land of gods and monsters_

_I was an angel_

_Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed_

_Shining like a fiery beacon_

_You got that medicine I need_

_Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly_

_Put your hands on my waist, do it softly_

_Me and God, we don't get along, so now I sing_

23\. **Nicotine - Panic! At The Disco**

_I'm losing to you_

_Baby, I'm no match_

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

_It's a fucking drag_

24\. **If I Had You - Adam Lambert**

_There's a thin line between the dark side_

_And the light side, baby, tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble_

_Tryin' to find it..._

25\. **Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine**

_I took the stars from my eyes_

_And then I made a map_

_I knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating_

_You were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

26\. **Mercy - Hurts**

_Leave me in chains_

_Strip me of shame  
_

_Caress me with pain  
_

_'Cause I'm down on my knees and I'm begging you please as you say_

_Don't cry, "Mercy"_

_There's too much pain to come_

27\. **Faith - George Michael**

_Well, I guess it would be nice_

_If I could touch your body_

_I know not everybody_

_Has got a body like you_

_Oh, but I gotta think twice_

_Before I give my heart away_

_And I know all the games you play_

_Because I play them too_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/user/hopenapier/playlist/7yYffn77LfldGxoHf1uj59


End file.
